Te reto
by brida.reiven
Summary: En una linda y tranquila plaza llena de hojas de otoño y brisas frescas en una banca alejada se encontraban dos jóvenes una joven de ojos perlados y cabello azulado y un joven de cabello azulado y ojos oscuros, ambos conversaban animadamente o al menos la joven lo hacia
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente como estan antes que nada me presento soy brida la humilde autora de este fic de nombre "Te reto" es del tipo universo alternativo les juro que es un naruhina, tranquilo no es un sasuhina odio esa pareja pero era necesario de momento. Por otro lado amo al naruhina y intentare que tenga muchos momentos naruhina. hinata tiene 18 y ya mas adelante les ire diciendo las edades de los demas personajes este primer capitulo es una introduccion a todo lo que se viene espero les guste y me den sus sugerencias

pd: no es mi primer fic, bueno mas o menos hace mucho tiempo empeze uno en otra pagina tenia varios capitulos pero la pagina tuvo problemas y perdieron toda esa informacion y yo no tenia respaldo asi que me decepcione pero he vuelto y este si lo protegere con todo lo que tengo. ya se que escribo mucho perdon, que tengan una feliz lectura

Te reto

Capitulo 1: frialdad sin excusas

En una linda y tranquila plaza llena de hojas de otoño y brisas frescas en una banca alejada se encontraban dos jóvenes una joven de ojos perlados y cabello azulado y un joven de cabello azulado y ojos oscuros, ambos conversaban animadamente o al menos la joven lo hacia

- sasuke es una linda tarde verdad- sonrió hinata con inocencia ante un chico aparentemente tranquilo con la armonía del sitio

-hmp un poco – sonrió levemente, lo suficiente como para que hinata lo viera y se diera cuenta de la actitud de su novio, causándole un tanto de gracia

- sasuke no hay nada de malo en que demuestres tus emociones- dijo hinata con una mirada de desaprobación

-pero si los expreso a ti te digo todo el tiempo cosas lindas- ayer le dije que la amaba, hmp mujeres

- pero… por lo general solo es por mensajes sasuke, pero casi nunca me dices algo lindo… de frente- dijo la chica defendiendo su punto en tono un tanto triste

- pero siempre te escribo poemas nena, sabes que eres la única que puede ver al otro yo… al poeta- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

- la verdad eso no lo se, si de verdad yo sea la…única- dijo lo último casi en un susurro

- y sigues con eso hinata… ya te dije que… estaba confundido apenas empezábamos a coquetear y no sabia qué sentía muy bien- dijo aparentando tranquilidad

- pero es que le dedicaste la canción que yo te dedique, ya cuando éramos novios – dijo entre molesta, dolida y confundida

- por favor… yo se que me equivoque nena, pero en verdad solo estaba confundido, tu **eres **la única novia que he tenido…perdón por no saber llevar la relación, en verdad **eres **la única que amo- dijo con una sonrisa a medio lado

Pero de pronto hinata estallo…

- deja de decir eso...! – con voz alzada y evidente molestia

- que cosa, rayos que es lo que te pasa hoy- este, con cara de desesperación

-**eres**…-dijo hinata- soy qué?- pregunto sasuke con evidente molestia

-no. "Eres", ese es el nombre de la canción…"eres" de "cafetacuba", que ya no la recuerdas? esa canción era importante para mi, sabes todo lo que dice y además tú la dedicaste así como si no importara- con lagrimas asomándose al recordar semejante humillación, solucionada como siempre solo por mensajes, de esa misma manera como habían confesado que se gustaban, por mensajes, en chat y cámara aunque en realidad era su culpa si se lo ponía a pensar, ella había sido la primera en decirle por chat que le gustaba por su estúpida timidez, como siempre, por esa misma timidez todos en su familia consideraban que era débil, incluso ella consideraba que lo era.

- ya hablamos de esto antes, pensé que ya estaba arreglado –argumentó exasperado él- además ya no hablo con ella, sabes que la elimine de mi vida, la mejor decisión de mi vida fue escogerte a ti… solo estaba confundido hubo una conexión entre nosotros mucho antes de que te conociera pero ella no quiso nada conmigo y luego solo volvió cuando te conocí a ti y me confundí… en verdad lo siento… te amo nena- y unió sus labios a los de ella y ella una vez más cayo ante esto cuando su cabeza le decía que quizás también debía renunciar a este "amor" y quedarse sin él como se quedo sin el amor de su familia, pero simplemente no podía…no quería… quería sentir por una vez lo que creía que hace tiempo buscaba quería sentir lo que era el amor.

Algunos meses después…

-me tengo que ir – dijo él con la mirada fría al suelo

- ¿que?- preguntó una sorprendida hinata

- sabias que pasaría, te lo dije antes de comenzar, que mis padres querían que me fuera a Tokio a estudiar con mi hermano… sabes que ya no les gusta konoha- explicaba sasuke serio

- sí, pero me dijiste hace poco que todavía no, que todavía nos quedaba medio año – replico hinata con voz temblorosa – que es lo que paso?

- al parecer el periodo en la universidad empezará antes y debo estar allá para hacer todo el papeleo- dijo resignado

- entiendo…-susurro

-tranquila nena solo iré a hacer papeleo, pero volveré y estaré contigo hasta que empiece la universidad y pues… me iría definitivamente- comento con aparente confianza

- sasuke hola- escribió hinata- mi niño estas?

Mientras se comenzaba a ver como escribían de vuelta

- hola nena, perdón que no hemos hablado bien estos días, es que he estado ocupado, además mi hermano sabes que usa mucho la computadora y casi no me puedo colocar en ella- escribió éste

-entiendo, y cuanto más te quedarás? ya ha pasado un mes- pregunto un tanto desganada ya que habían sido escasas las veces que hablaba con su novio y siempre usaba de excusa lo de su hermano cuando éste trabajaba en el día y aún si estuviera en el computador, tampoco le enviaba mensajes y cuando se conectaba… en la noche…

- nena tengo que irme- escribió sasuke aparentemente apurado

- pero si acabas de llegar- hinata estaba molesta

- es que tengo que sacar al perro, ya sabes estamos en apartamento- escribía rápidamente sasuke

- te espero? No tengo problema...- escribía hinata- no, es que no puedo luego hablamos... después... te amo- y sin más se fue sasuke

Dejando a una hinata muy confundida y más insegura que nunca

- ya llegaste? En serio?- hablaba animada hinata por su teléfono- entonces podríamos vernos…podrías venir y… que?.. entiendo, si, pronto te vas, entiendo que tu familia quiera pasar tiempo contigo… si, salúdame a tu tío.

Y corto la llamada con un largo suspiro… pasó una semana hasta que sasuke llegó de la universidad en donde estudiaba después de una ausencia tan larga, había pasado una semana y no la había visitado

Ésta se encontraba platicando con kiba y shino. Tanto kiba y shino lo vieron acercarse estos odiándolo con la mirada, sabían que su amiga se emocionaría pero solo porque era muy dulce e inocente para ver que ese no era un buen chico para ella, quien se creía ese sujeto para hacerla tanto a un lado, es verdad que ya lo conocían desde hace un año y parecía ser un buen chico pero a veces actuaba demasiado frío para su gusto con ella

-nena…! – sorprendió este a hinata

- mi niño...! como la pasaste en que tu tío?- dijo sonriéndole como siempre con esa inocencia pero con aquella angustia creciendo en su interior

- genial, su esposa me adora, dice que soy muy serio y dulce- éste con una

sonrisa de lado mostrando su característica arrogancia

- jeje ese es mi sasuke, en verdad te extrañé mucho- intentando olvidar todo lo que la preocupaba solo intentando pensar que por fin lo tenía en frente y por al menos un tiempo más.

- por cierto, necesito decirte algo, podemos ir a otro lugar- la miró sasuke con ojos suplicantes, ella sabía a que se refería a "con otro sitio"

Se despidió de los chicos y se dirigió a aquella plaza donde todo había empezado, donde había dicho "_sí"_ a cierta pregunta, sonrió al recordarlo

Ya sentados, sasuke se veía un poco turbado y no la miraba de momento, hinata empezó a preocuparse

- que pasa sasuke?- pregunto ella

Este le respondió aún sin mirarla y dijo

- me voy dentro de tres días- sin mostrar ninguna expresión en la cara- mi hermano llamó, dijo que estuviera allá, que él no estaría pendiente por mí de la universidad

-pero…- hinata no podía creer lo que escuchaba, se había ido, un mes vuelve, no la ve, y pasa una semana, y ahora se va en tres días definitivamente, no podía más – pero acabas de volver… viniste y tuve que esperar una SEMANA PARA VERTE

- lo sé, cálmate nena, yo no lo sabía, yo vendré a verte en vacaciones, estaremos en contacto todos los días- la miró sasuke bastante inquieto

-todos los días?- hinata sonrio amargamente- estuviste distante, como sé que ahora no será como este mes que pasó?… lo siento sasuke pero no puedo más, cumpliré lo que dije antes…es mejor que términemos… es demasiado dolorosa una relación a distancia- dijo hinata con ganas de llorar

-NO… por favor, no termines conmigo por favor, yo volveré, te lo prometo, vendré a visitarte, por favor- habló un sasuke muy desesperado

-no sasuke, no puedo, ya no puedo más, yo te amo y tu dices amarme pero no lo sentí, estuviste tan distante… tan frío, no puedo, es mejor que acabemos ahora antes de que terminemos más lastimados – le dolía pero estaba firme en su decisión o al menos eso creía

Y de pronto sasuke se arrodilló, ese chico frío de ojos oscuros y orgulloso, se arrodilló implorando por ella

-por favor confía en mí, te lo prometo, te prometo que no te sentirás abandonada, pero por favor sigue siendo mi novia- imploraba éste

Y hinata no sabía qué hacer, pero lamentablemente terminó derrotada y sólo asintió con un pequeño -_esta bien- _prometiéndole que esa relación no terminaría por causa de ella de nuevo, sasuke se levantó y la besó de manera posesiva, como siempre solía hacer y a ella una vez más la había abandonado la razón

Meses pasaron y las cosas siguieron iguales a ese mes anterior. Una noche hinata se conectó esperando cegarse más ante la verdad ya evidente y pensando como todos los días si debía terminar o seguir dándole oportunidades, recordando aquella promesa que le había hecho y más se llenaba de dudas

-sasuke estas?- escribio nerviosa por la respuesta ya que, o no respondía o problamente sí pero se tendría que ir a los 10 minutos

Pero esta vez respondió, conversaron un rato cuando éste de pronto empezó a buscar excusas

-nena están llamando a la puerta, déjame que atienda, ya vuelvo- así lo hizo, ella espero algunos minutos, pensó que no volvería, pero éste sí volvió

-lo siento era un señor… nena me tengo que ir- y allí estaba de nuevo pero esta vez no se quedaría callada aunque no es que lo hiciera, últimamente discutían mucho por eso

- y qué quería el señor? – pregunto esperando con ansias la respuesta

- bueno, en realidad no era un señor, era un muchacho de los de por acá, uno de mis amigos van a jugar fútbol, quieren que yo vaya- hinata no podía creer lo que leía, sabía que tenía amigos allá, en su momento se había alegrado ya que él no tenía ninguno en konoha, pero últimamente eso había sido otro tema de discusión, ya que solía hacer eso, así que no pudo más y exploto

- sabes que, sasuke, si ya no me amas solo dímelo, deja de inventar excusas y así no pierdes más tu tiempo conmigo, solo dímelo sí?

Hubo un breve momento en el que él no escribió más, pero luego se vio como empezaba a escribir

- creo que deberíamos terminar, yo no puedo hablar contigo, me duele hablar contigo, ya que sé que estás lejos y no puedo tenerte- hinata no lo podía creer

- y hasta ahora es que me lo vienes a decir? te dije que termináramos y me dijiste que no…me lo prometiste- dijo entre molesta y triste

-es que tú no me entiendes, a mi me duele mucho- explico éste

- entonces a ti solamente te duele, y a mí qué? Sasuke, las noches que me has dejado botada, esos no me dolieron solo por que a ti te dolía mucho hablar conmigo porque me extrañas, estas consciente de lo que dices?- hinata estaba al borde de la desesperación y la rabia

- en verdad lo siento nena, mi intención no era lastimarte- escribió como siempre

Hinata no aguantó más la rabia, la indignación y lo estúpida que se sentía

- sabes que, sí, terminemos, pero ojala, sasuke, jamás vuelvas suplicándome que volvamos, porque ese día te encontrarás con un lado de mí que jamás conociste –amenazó hinata con ojos llorosos de rabia, de sentirse utilizada, sentirse como solía decir ella, "como un llavero para él" que sólo le gustaba tener por adorno mas no usarlo ni mirarlo

-entiendo, esta bien, entiendo que estés enojada, adiós, solo quiero que sepas… que te amo

Y hinata cerro aquella tóxica conversación con ganas de arrancarse todo por dentro ya que lo último que le dijo fue un _te amo _ antes de tirarla como un simple juguete.


	2. capitulo 2: mi vida en alquiler

**Te reto **

**Capitulo 2: mi vida en alquiler **

Hinata se encontraba una vez más recostada en su cama recordando. Desde que había terminado con sasuke, las cosas se sentían de nuevo igual, otra vez se sentía perdida. La primera semana la verdad no sintió nada hasta que una noche se topo con unas fotos de ella y sasuke, y lloró no por la ruptura si no por la sensación de sentirse humillada e inservible para todos por el hecho de darle su vida a cualquiera sin que ella tuviese mayor decisión sobre ella, siempre sin valor para poder hacer las cosas que en verdad pensaba debía hacer, quizás por eso se había arriesgado ese día

-Te prometo que te divertirás hinata…después de todo estás conmigo – sonrio un pícaro suigetsu

Hinata había tomado probablemente por primera vez una de las decisiones más arrebatadoras de su vida, el chico se había enterado que todo entre ella y sasuke había acabado y simplemente la invitó a salir aún sabiendo que estos llevaban poco de separarse, y aun así éste se atrevió con un simple _será que ahora sí tengo oportunidad _ y asombrosamente ella, hinata hyuga, le contesto _sí, por que no_. era cierto que ya conocía a suigetsu de algún tiempo por su amiga ino pero de eso a salir con él era bastante para ella, la verdad Ni ella misma se reconocía en esos momentos y no paraba de preguntarse "que demonios estaba haciendo"

Suigetsu la llevo a un pequeño bar con temática sólo de rock, pues tocaba una de sus bandas favoritas "anabantha" en dicho bar. La verdad es que suigetsu tenía razón, sí se estaba divirtiendo

-La verdad suenan muy bien, me gustan mucho…gracias suigetsu-san- dijo hinata claramente nerviosa pues no sabía como interpretaría el muchacho el hecho de la salida, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para saberlo

-Te dije que te divertirías, deberías tenerme más confianza, preciosa, después de todo somos amigos cierto- dijo esto acercándose peligrosamente

-Por supuesto que te tengo confianza suigetsu-san- mentía absolutamente

-Entonces por que me tratas tan distante, sabes...-se acerco más hasta quedar con sus labios cerca de su oído – me encantaría ser más íntimo contigo

-Que?..-susurró hinata claramente muy nerviosa ante aquel acto, claro que no le dió demasiado tiempo en pensar en ello

De un momento a otro suigetsu empezó a besarla, a hinata le hubiese encantado decir que le encantó el beso, que fue hermoso, pero no. No podía decirlo por la sencilla razón de que no sabía, no estaba bien, una vez sintió los labios correspondió el beso, si, pero lo que sintió no fue placentero, sintió como si en su interior le enterraran un hierro hirviendo, como sus ojos lentamente se llenaban de lágrimas y apretaba su puño apoyado en la mesa para no empezar a llorar, pues sabía que estaba mal y aún aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le dolía sasuke y lo que representaba aquel beso

Pasaron algunas semanas, en algunas de ellas intento algo con suigetsu pero no pudo, no podía estar con alguien que no amara y no era justo para suigetsu, así el chico fuera bastante despreocupado, hinata le dijo a éste que solo podían ser amigos le dijo que la razón era sasuke, cosa que era mentira porque ya no sentía nada por el azabache, después de besarse algunas otras ocasiones con suigetsu ya no se sentía culpable el problema es que no sentía nada, así que decidió usar la poca razón que le quedaba y dejar todo por la sano.

Algunos meses después

Se encontraban conversando hinata y sus amigos en un lugar bastante concurrido de la universidad

-Eres mala hinata, nos abandonaste- dijo kiba con los brazos cruzados y cara de ofendido

Lo siento kiba, es solo que necesitaba tiempo- sonrió una tímida hinata-tiempo para qué? para besuquearte con el sujeto ese?- comentó muy molesto kiba

-Kiba…!- gritó una sonrojada hinata

-Cállate kiba, apenas a hinata, no seas impertinente – lo miro un serio e imparcial shino

-yo impertinente, pero si es la verdad, andaba besuqueándose con ese tipo, además no es mi culpa que ella solo busque cretinos, dime hinata, cuando te daras cuenta que yo soy tu verdadero amor? – la miraba con ojos de cachorro mientras tomaba de su mano

A hinata solo le corría una gota por su frente con un leve sonrojo pues eran tantas las veces que su amigo kiba hacía eso así que no sabia si ofenderse o reír por lo anterior dicho

-ya es suficiente kiba, es mejor que nos vayamos a nuestra clase, nos vemos luego hinata –pero shino se dio cuenta que su amiga no les prestaba ya atención a ninguno de los dos

Su vista estaba fija en lo que parecía una pareja de jóvenes

-me pregunto si él y yo nos llegamos a ver en algún momento así- no podía evitar ver aquella pareja, con aquella chica de cabello rosa y aquel chico de cabellos rúbios.

El chico tomaba la mano delicadamente de la chica de cabellos rosas entre sus manos mientras le besaba el dorso de la mano de ella dulcemente mientras que la chica parecía un poco apática a la situación y hinata no entendía como esa chica reaccionaba así ante un acto tan dulce por parte del chico de cabellos rubios mientras éste colocaba luego de eso una hermosa sonrisa y de pronto vino un recuerdo a ella

Flashback

Hinata no llevaba mucho de haber empezado en la universidad caminaba lentamente pensando en que sasuke no había ido a verla a la universidad en algún tiempo y pensando que no seria malo que fuera más atento, pensaba todo esto mientras iba dirigiéndose al edificio principal de la universidad, la universidad se encontraba bastante tranquila a esa hora, iba entrando al edificio mientras de pronto escuchó un grito

-SHIKAMARU…!- gritaba un hiperactivo chico de cabellera rubia mientras avanzaba con los brazos abiertos hacia un chico con cara de fastidio pero aún así con una sonrisa en sus labios en señal de que le tenía un gran cariño a aquel hiperactivo chico.

Todos miraban a aquel chico con una personalidad tan peculiar iba gritando sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás, es más, hinata no sabía si en verdad notara a la gente a su alrededor, él era tan diferente a ella, tan feliz, sin ninguna timidez como solía tenerla siempre ella, parecía un sol con aquella hermosa sonrisa y esa hiperactividad.

- se ve tan loquito pero… se ve tan tierno- pensó hinata con un sonrojo-pero que cosas piensas hinata tu tienes novio y ese es sasuke no debes estar pensando semejantes cosas de otros chicos

Se regañó mentalmente intentando borrar esos pensamientos, pero sabiendo que gracias a ese chico hiperactivo pudo sentirse un poco más segura ese día.

Fin del flashback

Por supuesto ahora lo recordaba, como podría olvidarlo? estaba feliz por él, parecía ser un buen chico y le alegraba que siguiese igual de feliz y tierno, además, hacía una linda pareja con aquella chica, si es que en verdad eran pareja, pues no había visto alguna otra demostración de afecto más que esa, bueno quizás eran tímidos como ella en eso, también pensaba en lo intrigante que le parecía aquel chico y no pudo evitar que un pensamiento pasara por su mente

-me gustaría conocerte- pensó con una dulce sonrisa

Tanto kiba y shino se miraban serios ante lo que había dicho hinata, la verdad es que querían decirle que sí que si se veían como aquella pareja ella y sasuke solo que en ellos ella sería el rubio y sasuke la chica desinteresada y fría pero no querían hacer sufrir más de lo que ya había sufrido su pobre amiga, shino se puso a reflexionar y la verdad le podía dar fácilmente la razón a kiba con respecto a que a hinata solían gustarle los cretinos, ya que primero fue sasuke un chico frío que solo pensaba en si mismo, luego suigetsu un chico que fácilmente tomaba más seria su relación con su celular que con cualquier otra chica, aunque shino sabía muy bien que hinata no había sentido nada realmente por aquel chico, sólo había sido el clavo que sacara otro clavo, aunque ella no se diera cuenta. Entonces shino se quedó observando aquella pareja y luego a su amiga y una idea inundó su mente.

Y este fue el nuevo capitulo perdonen lo corto estoy terriblemente enferma de la garganta entre eso y la fiestas necesito descansar, pero no se preocupen no los hare esperar por el proximo les prometo que subiré el tercer capitulo muy pronto y quizas los compense por tardar tanto y quiero agradecer a **souch**(que bueno que notaste lo de la cancion),** daihina1 y onigan **muchas gracias por comentar y tomarse el tiempo de leer saludos y feliz año


	3. capitulo 3: negando sentimientos

Gente como ya les dije les quería recompensar ya que siento que otro capitulo fue muy corto, ya me siento un poco mejor de la garganta aunque sigo sin poder hablar mucho, así que como ya me sentía mejor lo celebre escribiendo este tercer capitulo espero que lo disfruten y que tengan una linda lectura

**Te reto**

**Capitulo 3: negando sentimientos **

Hinata caminaba con sus amigos rumbo al comedor de la universidad, por un lado a su derecha se encontraba su amigo kiba desesperado por llegar ya que según decía él tenía un hambre atroz, y a su izquierda se encontraba su amigo shino con apariencia tranquila y analizando su entorno en silencio como siempre solía hacer, o al menos es lo que parecía, ya que sus lentes oscuros no dejaban ver mucho más que eso

- vamos hinata apúrate, tengo hambre- decía kiba mientras se tocaba el estómago con exagerada desesperación

-solo dame un momento, necesito comprar algo de tomar – comentó hinata mientras caminaba hacia un pequeño cafetín

Llegó al sitio y pidió un refresco, mientras esperaba que le entregaran su bebida pudo ver como se acercaba un trío de jóvenes, dos chicas y un chico, una de las chicas tenía el cabello rojo y usaba lentes mientras que la otra chica era la misma chica que había visto hace algunos días atrás, la chica con cabello rosa, y a su lado el chico rubio, los tres venían conversando, el chico como siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro y su mirada dirigida a la chica de cabello rosa, entonces hinata empezó a reparar más en el chico

Cabello rubio, por lo que permitía ver un gorro que usaba, ahora que recordaba siempre lo había visto con ese gorro, ojos azul claro, tres marcas en cada mejilla que le daban un aspecto bastante interesante, alto, de contextura bien definida y con una hermosa sonrisa. Llevaba puestos unos jeans, unas gomas negras y un suéter manga larga naranja

Caminaba despreocupado al lado de las dos chicas pero siempre atento de la chica de cabellos rosas, pero hinata notó que no se tomaban de la mano ni se abrazaban, iban caminando solamente como tres amigos

-sera que en verdad serán novios- pensó hinata para luego recapacitar, pero qué le pasaba? qué le importaba a ella lo que hiciera o no aquel chico rubio?

En cuanto recibió su refresco se dirigió con paso rápido hacia sus dos amigos no queriendo pensar más en ese chico rubio, pero para su desgracia eso no sería posible porque cuando llegaba con sus amigos y los tres comenzaban a caminar en dirección al comedor se dió cuenta como el chico rubio y las dos chicas también se dirigían al mismo sitio

- esto tiene que ser una broma- pensó hinata un tanto inquieta

Los tres chicos hicieron la cola para recibir su respectiva comida, en ese tiempo hinata no vio señal alguna del chico, claro había bastante gente pero aun así eso la relajó un poco. Los tres avanzaron entre la multitud, hinata seguía observando todo el lugar, llegaron a una mesa desocupada y tomaron asiento como cosa normal, kiba atacó la comida mientras que shino comía tranquilamente, hinata aún no empezaba a comer, una vez más veía a su alrededor las diferentes mesas como buscando algo

-buscas algo hinata?- habló un atento shino

- Que?... No, por qué dices eso shino?… qué…podría estar buscando?- hinata bajó la vista nerviosa hacia su comida

Shino la observó detenidamente analizando el porqué de la razón de que hinata estuviese así, entonces una idea vino a su mente rápidamente, empezó a observar todo el lugar y lo vio, a un chico rubio sentado a un par de mesas, luego observó a hinata y se dio cuenta que ésta miraba disimuladamente hacia aquel lugar, al parecer ella había encontrado lo que buscaba, shino sonrió ante esto, definitivamente pondría en marcha su plan, haría que su amiga notara más a ese chico y al menos intentaría que lograran conocerse

- pero qué me pasa? qué hago buscando a ese chico?- pensaba una apenada hinata de que casi su amigo shino la descubriera, pero aún así no podía dejar de buscarlo, cuando por fin logró divisarlo, se veía tan feliz y sonriente al lado de aquella chica de cabello rosa, la cual sólo se limitaba a conversar con el chico y la otra chica

-se ve tan feliz a su lado- pensó hinata con un sentimiento un poco incómodo en su interior

Los días pasaron y seguía topándose con aquel chico de cabellos rubios en los lugares que frecuentaba en la universidad y no le ayudaba tampoco el hecho de que el chico estudiara, al parecer, la misma carrera que sus amigos, esa era una de las muy pocas cosas que sabía de él, como otra que seguía preguntándose y no entendía el porqué.

Allá va otra vez con ella…me pregunto si serán novios, hay veces que van solos y ella va tomada de su brazo, pero qué demonios te pasa hinata? solo no lo veas más, ignóralo- monologaba con ella misma desesperadamente- pero cómo hago si me lo encuentro en todas partes? y no entiendo porqué lo...Veo

Un día iba saliendo de la universidad, ya para dirigirse a su casa, y vio como el chico se subía a un autobús con la chica de cabello rosa

- también la acompaña a su casa… a mi también podría acompañarme- pensó hinata sintiendo molestia ante lo que veía, para luego inquietarse

Pero qué le estaba pasando últimamente? se hacía esas preguntas, que pasaría si me tomara a mi así?, como seria si me mirara como la mira a ella? Será ella su novia? Cada vez más recurrente, una pregunta más que la otra… sobretodo la última, se estaba desesperando, si seguía así, iba mal, muy mal y por qué sentía molestia? acaso ella estaba…celosa?

Aquel día se había levantado decidida a no pensar en aquel chico, ni verlo ni nada, en más evitaría cruzarse con él, pero para su mala suerte su amigo shino no tenía la misma decisión

-vamos hinata acompáñame, sólo para saber si ya el profesor llegó, será sólo un momento- suplicaba shino intentando convencer a hinata de acompañarlo

Pero hinata sabía que eso era una pésima idea, la clase de shino era donde se daban casi todas las clases de informática, que era lo que estudiaban sus dos amigos, al igual que aquel chico, definitivamente ese era un terreno peligroso para ella ese día, pero aún así, siendo de naturaleza buena, como lo era, había accedido

- entonces, hoy no viene el profesor? y por qué no avisaste con un mensaje- decía un molesto shino mientras sujetaba a un sínico kiba

- es que yo lo olvidé jeje, no te enojes, es que estaba hablando con una chica…te juro que ésta sí era el amor de mi vida- sonreía ampliamente el chico

- eso mismo dijiste de la de ayer y la de la semana pasada, incluso lo dices de hinata – shino se encontraba algo exasperado

-con hinata es diferente- alegaba kiba

- y por qué ha de ser diferente, según tu?- esperaba shino una respuesta aún con su mano en la camisa del chico

- porque dejaría a todos los amores de mi vida por hinata – y hinata enseguida supo lo que se vendría

Hinata solo podía observar con lastima a un pobre y un poco moreteado kiba en el suelo, mientras que shino se sacudía las manos en señal de que su trabajo allí había terminado

- no sientas lastima por él hinata, eso le pasa a la gente babosa como él – decía un muy tranquilo shino

- shino… no crees que se te pasó un poco la mano – esta lo miraba un poco seria

-Para nada, y no me pongas esa cara, sabes como es – se defendía shino ante la mirada de regaño de hinata

Se disponían a salir del sitio cuando hinata se regañó mentalmente por no haber estado más atenta en salir de allí pronto, pues allí venia el chico rubio. Shino vio como su amiga se tensaba de pronto y siguió su mirada para ver al chico para luego sonreír abiertamente, pues todo había salido a la perfección, éste claramente había inventado la excusa de que lo acompañara hinata a ver si había llegado el profesor ya que este sabía que no vendría, él sabía que hinata evitaba al chico rubio, lo que resultaba ser un buen augurio, entonces había creado toda aquella distracción con kiba para poder hacer tiempo y que hinata no tuviera más opción que volver a ver al chico, lo que resulto mejor de lo que pensó, ya que hinata soltó algo que él sabría aprovechar

-No, otra vez él, lo único que me falta es que me salga en la sopa- expresó una exasperada hinata para luego percatarse de lo que había dicho, y junto a quien lo había dicho

Ambos quedaron en silencio, no sin antes ver como el chico pasaba por el lado de ambos ajeno e inocente a toda esa situación, entonces shino fue el primero en hablar

- te refieres al chico rubio? por qué te molesta verlo?...acaso te gusta?- preguntó un perspicaz shino

Hinata palideció ante esta pregunta para luego sonrojarse un poco y decir lo primero que pudo para librarse de la situación

- Que?... No, por supuesto que no, es sólo que me lo consigo en todas partes… y… me recuerda a sasuke…ya sabes por el cabello- dio la peor excusa del mundo, ella lo sabía, sólo rogaba que shino no preguntara más

Shino frunció el seño ante lo que dijo la chica, en qué universo esos dos tenían algo en común, y quién en su sano juicio podría decir que sería algo como el cabello? Shino no paraba de reír internamente, así que solo respondió con un _supongo_ para luego ver como su amiga se ponía nerviosa al ver como el chico pasaba de nuevo a su lado, definitivamente las cosas habían salido muy bien

Hinata después de ese día se seguía haciendo más preguntas acerca del chico y sobre su conversación con shino, se preguntaba si era cierto lo que le había dicho a shino, que él le recordase a sasuke, suspiró pesadamente, jamás se había sentido tan confundida en su vida, cuando divisó a su amigo gaara y vio para su sorpresa que éste conversaba con el rubio, avanzaba hacia ellos lentamente para luego ver como se despedían con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa mientras que ambos se dirigieron en direcciones contrarias, gaara se dirigía en su dirección

- hinata…! hola, cómo has estado? tiempo sin verte- le saludó gaara con una sonrisa

- gaara! lo mismo digo, donde te habías metido? – ésta le abrazo para saludarlo

- pues tuve que trabajar un tiempo para ayudar a mis hermanos, pero ya retomé la universidad de nuevo – explicaba gaara

- vaya, en verdad me alegro de escuchar eso, espero que kakuro y temari estén bien, cuando puedas me los saludas- dijo con una sonrisa hinata

- claro! estarán muy felices de saber que me encontré contigo, sobre todo temari, ya sabes que ella te adora, pronto empezará aquí también con informática como su guapo hermano-sonrío gaara pícaramente

- en serio? me alegro de escucharlo, será divertido tenerla aquí, no me tomes a mal, estar con los chicos es genial, pero a veces me hace falta la compañía de otra chica- aseguró hinata con tono cansado- oye gaara, puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo hinata con tono nervioso

-por supuesto, dime – le animó gaara

- este... de donde conoces a ese chico con el que conversabas hace un rato?- preguntó hinata con tono inseguro

Quién?... Naruto? Es un amigo mío de cuando empecé aquí, casi no nos vemos pero es un gran amigo y un gran chico – aseguró gaara – por qué lo preguntas?

-por nada, solo por curiosidad- aseguró hinata algo nerviosa dejando a un muy confundido gaara

Se encontraba en frente del salón con sus amigos donde había visto al chico aquella vez en la cual le formuló aquella pregunta su amigo shino, ya no temía encontrarse con él, incluso se preguntaba si lograría verlo. Sus amigos se habían detenido a hablar con otros chicos mientras esperaban a que llegara el profesor cuando de pronto el chico rubio llegó, al parecer tenía clases en ese salón, con esos chicos, pero como vio que tampoco había llegado su profesor se quedo afuera y se recostó en la pared a su lado, hinata lo miró de reojo se veía tan solo allí, con la mirada fija en la puerta, hinata lo miraba de vez en cuando de reojo hasta que no pudo más y se armó de valor y se acercó

- hola…- no sabía qué hacer, qué estaba pensando, estaba entrando en pánico, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió- has visto a gaara?

-Qué?... sí, el ya se fue a su casa – la miro con aquellos ojos azules que la hicieron temblar

Hinata estaba nerviosa, así que miro a sus amigos, se dio cuenta que shino la observaba, así que miro de nuevo al rubio

- ellos son mis amigos, shino y kiba, estudian informática, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes- sonaba como tonta, ella lo sabía, naruto le sonrío

- sí, los he visto un par de veces, mucho gusto- dijo estrechando las manos de ambos chicos

-creo que aún no me he presentado, verdad?- que le pasaba? estaba demasiado nerviosa – mi nombre es hinata hyuga- dijo ésta con una dulce sonrisa

- mucho gusto hinata, mi nombre es naruto…naruto uzumaki- dijo éste sonriendo y observándola con esos hermosos ojos azules

Y ella lo supo, ya no tenía más caso negarlo, ya no podía huir de aquello, ya no se sentía confundida, ahora estaba más que segura de que sin lugar a dudas, le gustaba naruto uzumaki.

Y este fue el tercer capitulo espero que en verdad les guste tanto como a mi se que les encantara tanto como a mi las ideas de shino. Quiero agradecer a quines hasta ahora me han apoyado

**Souch: **si, siempre me ha encantado la forma tan directa de shino

**Onigan:** gracias por tus deseos de que mejorara igualmente feliz año

**HiNaThItHa.16241****: **si, sasuke es un gran cretino, por cierto… bienvenida

Y a todos los demás gracias por leer agradezco mucho su apoyo

Por ultimo quiero agradecer a **Shadowness **mi ardiente novio XD por su gran ayuda con las correcciones de los capítulos.

Bueno me despido nos vemos en un próximo capitulo


	4. capitulo 4: leve esperanza

Hola como están gente perdón por el retraso se me daño la computadora, ya había escrito el capitulo pero no tenia Internet y al día siguiente se daño la pc yo y mi hermosa suerte por poco y pensé que había perdido el capitulo pero por suerte pude recuperar la información, así que aquí esta con muchos contratiempos les traigo este capitulo espero lo disfruten. Feliz lectura

**Te reto**

**Capitulo 4: Leve esperanza **

- entonces, no estudias informática?- preguntó naruto

- no, en realidad estudio física- hinata no pudo evitar sonreír la cara de susto de naruto, era de lo más cómica y la verdad no lo culpaba, todos los que sabían lo que ella estudiaba se espantaban- todos ponen esa cara- comentó hinata con resignación

- es que me sorprende ya que es un poco difícil la carrera, en serio pensé que estudiabas informática- naruto se rascaba la cabeza en señal de confusión

- pero por qué? acaso tengo cara de estudiar informática?- sonrió hinata un poco nerviosa

- no es eso, es que siempre te veo en los dominios de los de informática, y bueno, tus amigos estudian informática, yo…solo lo supuse- sonrió naruto apenado

Hinata calló un momento repasando ciertas palabras que había dicho el rubio

- él me ha visto, en serio me ha visto… pensé que no notaba mi presencia-pensó, hinata se sonrojó un poco sin poder evitar sentir algo de alegría, después de todo no era tan invisible para él

- tranquilo, no eres el primero que se confunde por eso- sonrió amablemente

- pero por qué no estas en la zona de física y con gente de física- preguntó curioso

- bueno es que… mmm, verás, cuando entré aquí no hablaba con nadie, ya que no soy buena en eso de conocer personas…la verdad me apena bastante, un día desayunaba sola en el cafetín, cuando vi que dos chicos que veían clases conmigo estaban allí también…ya sabes que lo que es cálculo los ven los de distintas carreras juntos, bueno estos chicos se me acercaron y me dijeron que veían clases conmigo, conversamos, nos caímos bien, uno de ellos me confeso que tenían miedo de hablarme, ya que parecía…algo cerrada y temían ser rechazados por mi, luego de eso no volví a estar sola y ahora son mis mejores amigos- dijo ésta sonriéndole a kiba y shino, a lo que ellos correspondieron con otra sonrisa

- jaja genial, entonces por eso siempre estas aquí…por tus amigos- sonrió un entusiasta naruto

- sí, y es por eso que conozco tanta gente de informática, y pues con mis compañeros de física no me llevo mucho –explicó pensativa

- y por qué no? si eres genial – preguntó con inocencia naruto

Hinata se sonrojo a lo que había dicho el rubio

-dijo que soy genial-pensó, sonrió ante eso, para luego responderle

- supongo que es porque no tenemos los mismos gustos, además soy un poco tímida aún, aunque shino y kiba me han ayudado a no serlo ya tanto como antes- comentó

Los mencionados sonrieron con orgullo, ya habían pasado un rato conversando aunque era de suponer que sus profesores ya no vendrían, pero aún así los cuatro se habían quedado conversando, se habían caído bastante bien, hinata se sentía bastante cómoda hablando con naruto y esperaba de verdad que él también con ella. Era fácil ser amiga de naruto, era muy amable y atento, le gustaba bromear y transmitía cierta alegría, o al menos a ella le pasaba así, todo era absolutamente perfecto.

Cuando de pronto naruto recibió un mensaje en su teléfono, lo leyó atentamente para luego sonreír

- tengo que irme, tengo que buscar a Sakura para ir al comedor con unos amigos- no era necesario que diera explicaciones pero al parecer el no tenía problema en darlas

Auch! Eso le dolió, pues sabía que Sakura no podía ser nadie más que aquella chica de cabellos rosas, lo supo en el primer momento en que lo vio sonreír de aquella manera, le sonrió ocultando sus sentimientos

- nos vemos luego chicos, un placer haberlos conocido- sonrió sinceramente para luego irse, ya que empezaron a llamarlo, al parecer la chica tenía prisa- sí, ya voy- comentó éste, al parecer intentando calmar a la persona al otro lado de la línea

Mientras hinata lo vio como se iba a encontrarse con aquella chica, suspiró, quizás nunca tendría oportunidad alguna con él, porque después de todo, que podía ofrecer? aquella chica era hermosa mientras que ella…solo era ella, sin nada que resaltara, bueno sí, su timidez, suspiró pesadamente.

En verdad pensó que una vez conociera a naruto dejaría de pensar tanto en él, pero las cosas iban de mal en peor, primero porque al conocerlo había confirmado lo mucho que le gustaba el rubio y segundo porque ahora lo buscaba más. Hace dos días que lo había visto cuando se conocieron, y en verdad estaba ansiosa por volverlo a ver, ese día habían suspendido las clases y ya la mayoría de estudiantes se habían ido a sus casas, pero ella no perdía la esperanza de verlo, así que tentó suerte en el edificio principal de la universidad… y allí estaba, pero no estaba solo.

Naruto estaba sentado en el piso del lugar con otros chicos, cosa bastante común en la universidad, pero tenía su mano en la cintura de…Sakura, mientras el chico usaba su teléfono. Hinata dudó, en serio quería hablar con él, pero no sabía como acercarse con ella allí, aunque sintió curiosidad, tenía que conocer a aquella chica, así que se acerco lentamente lo que hizo que naruto notara su presencia

- hey, hola hinata! como estas? todavía por aquí, pensé que estarías en tu casa, sí sabes que se suspendieron las clases, verdad?- frunció el ceño

- hola, na...naruto-kun, yo bien y tu…y sí, lo sé, es solo que no quería irme a mi casa aún- mintió, no se había ido buscándolo a el, pero eso él no podía saberlo

- te entiendo, yo tampoco, no soporto a mi madre- habló Sakura con fastidio

Hinata intentó sonreír lo más amablemente que pudo ante esa chica, aunque le molestara lo que dijo, ya que ella no tenía madre y daría lo que fuera para que su madre la fastidiara cuanto quisiera

- por cierto, que tonto soy, no las he presentado, Sakura, ella es Hinata, una amiga reciente, Hinata, ella es mi amiga Sakura – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y cara de inocencia

Pero hinata sólo se perdió en el **amiga, **era su **amiga, **no era su novia, eso la hizo feliz, pero sólo por un segundo, ya que la mano del rubio seguía en la cadera de la chica, será que a él le gustaba Sakura? pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para su respuesta

Un chico llegó de pronto a saludar, cuando vio la posición en que estaban Sakura y naruto

- hey! y esa mano ahí que? Sakura, y lo vas a dejar? no me digas que te gusta Sakura? dime naruto, te gusta Sakura?- el chico se burlaba de naruto, naruto quitó su mano con molestia y asesinó con la mirada al chico, al igual que el chico hacía lo mismo con naruto

Sakura se mantenía ajena a todo eso con bastante apatía, sólo concentrada en su teléfono, a hinata esto la indignó, se habían burlado de naruto, y Sakura no se había tomado siquiera la molestia de defenderlo, pero lo que hizo luego la indignó aún más, el chico le había buscado conversación a Sakura y ésta había empezado a hablar con él bastante animada y con sonrisa coqueta, mientras ignoraba completamente a naruto, mientras él con aspecto bastante serio se sumergió en su teléfono mientras jugaba en éste

Hinata se sentía enfadada, como esa chica podía tratar así a alguien como naruto? siendo él tan amable y atento, esa chica no le caía bien y eso no solía pasarle con las personas por su naturaleza amable, pero no soportaba el hecho de ver a naruto así un

poco enojado y triste

- na..naruto-kun será mejor que me vaya, no quiero que se me haga tarde para irme a mi casa – dijo una hinata un poco triste, ya que naruto no hablaba con ella por estar metido en su teléfono, así que a ella sólo le quedaba irse

Naruto subió la vista hasta ella y le sonrió

- esta bien, hinata, nos veremos luego, te cuidas eh – le ordenó con tono serio

- s..si, adiós Sakura-Chan- dijo la ojiperla mirando a Sakura

- hasta luego- comentó con tono desinteresado mientras la observaba con la misma expresión

Hinata llegó sin problemas a su casa, la cual era una mansión, su familia tenía muy buena posición económica lo cual hinata nunca mencionaba en la universidad, ya que era muy humilde, por esa misma razón había preferido una universidad pública, cosa que no le gustó para nada a su padre, entró a la casa y se encontró con él, lo saludó con una reverencia

- Hola padrem cómo se encuentra hoy?- habló hinata con mucho respeto

- muy bien, cómo te fue hoy en ese… lugar?- lo dijo con evidente molestia

Hinata solo pudo rodar sus ojos lo más disimuladamente que pudo, pues su padre aún estaba en desaprobación con su decisión y siempre solía decir: _si fueras más como hanabi, ella está en la universidad privada y le va muy bien, es un orgullo para la familia, _ hinata suspiró, siempre era lo mismo, nunca era lo suficientemente buena, por lo que decidió retirarse antes de que llegara a ese punto la conversación

- padre puedo retirarme a mi habitación? la verdad es que estoy bastante cansada- hiashi asintió y hinata empezó a subir las escaleras para poder llegar a su habitación en el piso de arriba, pasó un momento por el cuarto de hanabi para saludarla dulcemente se llevaba muy bien con su hermana, si no fuera por su padre que se empeñaba en estarlas comparando, las cosas serían mucho mejor

Terminó de llegar a su cuarto, guindó su bolso y se fue al baño a tomar una larga ducha, se coloco ropa más cómoda y se recostó en su cama para luego tomar un libro y comenzar a leerlo, ya cuando estaba oscureciendo se levantó de su cama, guardo el libro y se dirigió a una mesa con su laptop en ella, la encendió, luego entró en su cuenta con la sorpresa de que cierto chico la había agregado, pero no pudo reparar mucho en esto porque de pronto éste le escribió

-te encontré jeje- escribió el rubio, hinata sonrió y se sonrojó, aunque él no estuviera allí podía despertar sus emociones

De nuevo perdón por el retraso espero que disfrutaran el capitulo , gracias por leer

Gracias a shadowness por ayudarme con las correcciones del capitulo


	5. Chapter 5:conociendonos

Gente perdón se que me tarde mucho en subir conti en verdad lo siento estuve terriblemente full con la universidad ya tenia el capitulo listo y el Internet esta pésimo incluso pase también para mas todo un día sin luz, prometo compensarles la espera una vez mas con mucho esfuerzo aquí esta la continuación

**Te reto**

**Capitulo 5: conociéndonos **

- oh no, ahora mi identidad ha sido expuesta- escribió Hinata divertida y sorprendida de que el chico la hubiese buscado

- me costó un montón encontrarte… por qué no colocaste tu nombre?- preguntaba ansioso el rubio

Hinata se recostó mejor en su silla, pensando cómo le explicaba a naruto que su familia era tan estricta que si notaban que ella estaba en ese medio le vigilarían a cada segundo lo que ella expresara allí, no dejándola expresarse con libertad o probablemente su padre se lo prohibiría, por eso era tan importante que no se enteraran porque de otro modo le cerrarían otra puerta de libertad

- es sólo… no quiero que me encuentre mi familia- lo más seguro es que naruto no la entendería

- en serio…? te entiendo yo estoy igual con mi tío jiraiya, si me encuentra no se que cosas podría mostrarme…- naruto parecía muy temeroso de su tío, Hinata se preguntaba qué clase de persona podía ser para asustar a un chico tan hiperactivo como él

- no creo que sea tan malo naruto-kun- afirmaba Hinata pensando que de seguro el chico sólo exageraba

- es un sabio pervertido, ya es suficiente con que tenga que vivir con él- expresaba exasperado

- y tus padres, naruto-kun?... por qué no te quedas con ellos- preguntaba con cierta inseguridad Hinata

- ellos… murieron en un accidente cuando era un bebe, desde entonces el tío jiraiya es lo único que tengo- Hinata espero que él escribiera algo más pero el chico no escribió nada más, se angustió, lo menos que quería era ponerlo triste

- entonces, supongo que es un pervertido con suerte- Hinata se sonrojo por su comentario, ella no solía ser así, tan abierta y menos a hacer esos comentarios pero en verdad ella deseaba animarlo

- jajaja, pero ves, hasta tu aceptas que es un pervertido, espera a que se lo diga jaja- el chico parecía animado de nuevo, Hinata suspiró

-no por favor, naruto-kun no se lo digas a tu tío, que pena con él- negaba Hinata sonrojada de la pena

- tranquila Hinata, no tienes porqué apenarte, total, sólo dijiste la verdad, por cierto, tu con quien vives?- escribió curioso el rubio

- con mi padre y mi hermana menor… mi madre murió cuando estaba pequeña- suspiró con nostalgia Hinata

- estoy seguro de que era una persona genial- comento

- sí, en verdad lo era- Hinata tenía leves recuerdos de su madre, pero la recordaba como una persona dulce, esperaba algún día hacerla sentir orgullosa

- Hinata… por qué te tienes como hina agatha… por qué agatha?- naruto entendía el porqué no colocaba su nombre, ella se lo había dicho, era por su familia, lo que le daba curiosidad era el porqué eligió ese

- bueno, agatha es por mi autora favorita Agatha Christie, amo la lectura…tu lees naruto-kun?- esperaba que sí, deseaba tener más cosas con él en común

- yo… jeje… no, pero una vez leí uno, me lo regalo el tío jiraiya, fue Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego, es una suerte que en ese tiempo aún no tenia edad para alguno de los que él escribe- explicaba naruto

- en serio? yo no he podido leerlo- se sentía emocionada, le encantaba Harry Potter, se había leído los primeros, pero no había podido comprar los demás, por lo que no había terminado de leerlos, y no era por falta de dinero, es sólo que no le gustaba pedirle a su padre, a su padre tampoco le agradaba su hobbie, él prefería las artes marciales, cosa que también le gustaba a su hermana hanabi y lo cual era otro punto más de comparación para su padre, por lo tanto pedirle dinero para libros no era una buena idea

-cuando quieras te lo presto Hinata- escribió el rubio- no me gusta leer, pero en verdad admiro a las personas que sí les gusta

Hinata sonreía como tonta mientras se sonrojaba, naruto podía ser muy dulce sin siquiera notarlo, pero su ensueño duró poco pues la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una joven de cabello castaño y ojos perlas junto a un chico con el mismo color de ojos y cabello

- hinata, papa dice… que vayas a cenar… por qué tienes esa cara de idiota enamorada?- hanabi miraba extrañada a su hermana, como sonreía abiertamente hacia su laptop

- QUE!... no, yo no… sólo… eh…- hinata se empezó a poner nerviosa, sabía que era la verdad, de seguro sí estaba sonriendo como estúpida enamorada, y para empeorar todo su primo neji, que también estaba allí, empezó a observarla detenidamente, ella sabía qué significaba eso, estaba analizando todo

Vio como la mirada de su primo se dirigía a su laptop, así que intento cerrarla lo mejor que pudo, cosa que no fue desapercibida por el chico

- te encuentras bien- neji la observaba receloso- claro que sí, por qué no habría de estarlo?- expresó hinata con nerviosismo, mientras los dos chicos observaban su extraño comportamiento desde la puerta

-mmm… que bien… y qué hacías?- hinata intentó no tensarse

-nada… nada importante- intentó sonar lo más natural que pudo

- y por qué sonreías tanto cuando entramos? qué era eso tan… poco importante que te hacía sonreír?- era oficial, se sentía como en un interrogatorio, por qué su primo tenía que ser tan sobreprotector, y no solo eso, sino ser el encargado de cuidarla e informarle de cualquier cosa con respecto a ella y su padre, en parte agradecía que estudiara en el extranjero, ya que de otra manera no hubiese podido ocultarle su relación con sasuke a su familia, a excepción de hanabi, que sí lo sabía, la cual había sido muy difícil mantener callada, ya que siempre se le escapaban las cosas, definitivamente no pasaría por lo mismo de nuevo

- solo veía un video gracioso- explicaba con desinterés lo mejor que podía

-y de qué se trataba?- neji la miraba esperando una oportunidad o cualquier emoción que le ayudara a saber si lo que decía era cierto

-pues… de un gato que iba… al baño- esa era ella, hinata excusas malas hyuga, intentaba contener con todas sus fuerzas su nerviosismo

Neji alzó una ceja, en serio no podía creer que su prima se riera con algo tan tonto, iba a refutar pero fue detenido

- jaja eso es ridículo hermana, con razón te sonrojaste y actuaste tan raro, cualquiera se avergonzaría de ver semejante tontería, será mejor que nos apuremos o papa se enojará, te esperaremos abajo, apúrate…- luego de terminar de hablar, hanabi empujó a neji para que se fueran, el chico parecía tranquilo de nuevo, se habían alejado sus sospechas, de momento

Al terminar de salir neji, hanabi se dispuso a salir, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada recelosa a su hermana, y Hinata entendió aquella mirada, era un típico _te salvé por esta vez y sé que pasa algo_, al quedar sola, Hinata pudo respirar otra vez, mientras recostaba su cabeza hacia atrás y miraba el techo de su habitación

- eso estuvo cerca, deberé ser más cuidadosa para la próxima, sobre todo con hanabi, será mejor que baje antes de que papá venga a buscarme- pensó Hinata, y comenzó a levantarse de su silla cuando recordó de golpe

- naruto-kun…- susurró, es cierto, lo había dejado botado en plena conversación se sentó de golpe mientras abría su laptop y leía lo que había escrito el rubio

Hinata

Estas?

Debes estar ocupada y yo aquí molestando

Si fue algo que dije… perdón… de veras quiero prestarte el libro

Hinata?

Bueno… está bien, supongo que hablaremos mañana

-naruto?...- de nuevo le pareció tierno, las maneras curiosas que tenia de reaccionar el rubio

-hinataaaa…volviste, te enojaste?- preguntó angustiado el rubio

- jaja claro que no, naruto-kun, es solo que llegó mi hermana y mi primo a decirme que vaya a cenar y se quedaron conversando un poco- o mas bien interrogándome un poco, pensó Hinata

-ohh ya veo, perdón por reaccionar así, es que soy un poco dramático y como Sakura-chan siempre se enoja por todo lo que digo, supongo que me acostumbré jeje- explicó el rubio- lo siento

- no te preocupes naruto-kun, disculpa tu por irme así- hinata intentaba entender cómo aquella chica podía ser tan mala con un chico como el rubio

- tranquila, de veras, yo entiendo… entonces aceptarás que te preste el libro?- preguntó el rubio

-sería grandioso, naruto-kun, tengo que irme, mi familia me espera para cenar… hablaremos después- sonrió hinata

-cierto, ya me dijiste, perdón por retenerte, buen provecho- escribió

- gracias naruto-kun, y no te disculpes, yo quise quedarme un poco más- explicó hinata

- está bien… Hinata, irás mañana a la universidad?- preguntó el rubio

-sí, por supuesto- respondió tranquilamente

- genial! Nos vemos mañana- escribió entusiasta el rubio- buenas noches hinata

-por supuesto, hasta mañana- se sonrojó Hinata – buenas noches naruto-Kun

Y este fue el capitulo espero les haya gustado aunque no sea mucho, muchísimas gracias por leer, bienvenidos los nuevos lectores

Gracias a shadowness por la ayuda en las correcciones del capitulo

Nos vemos en un proximo capitulo


	6. Chapter 6: mal dia

Hola gente perdonen el retraso de verdad, yo se que esta corto perdonen pero estoy en temporada de exámenes, bueno aunque no sea mucho espero que lo disfruten

**Te reto**

**Capitulo 6:"Mal día"**

Era un lindo día en konoha, pájaros cantando, gente amable, pero a hinata no le importaba, ya que parecía un zombi, estaba horriblemente cansada, pasó toda la noche estudiando, estaba súper preparada, llego a tiempo, todo para nada pues el profesor falto ese día, se sentía de mal humor y seguro su aspecto no era el mejor, no lo sabía ya que decidió no mirarse al espejo esa mañana pues no quería bajarse más los ánimos, y para más cuando llego al comedor éste ya había cerrado

-Agsh, este día no podría ser peor- expresó hinata

-Vaya! Gracias… perdón?- dijo un preocupado naruto

Naruto se encontraba a su lado con aspecto intrigado por su actitud, el chico acababa de llegar, recién salía del comedor, a él si le había dado tiempo de llegar antes de que cerraran. Hinata se sentía apenada y frustrada de todos los días y de todas las personas porque se había conseguido con ese rubio que la enloquecía. De todos era quien menos quería que la viera así

Na…Naruto-kun… no, perdón, no me refería a ti, es solo que he tenido un día horrible -expresó cansada

-vamos Hinata! no pasa nada… a ver, dime que te pasa, de seguro te ayude y si no, por lo menos lo intenté – naruto la miró atento y con una dulce sonrisa, hinata por costumbre se sonrojó un poco

- bueno, mmm... por donde empiezo, es que estudié toda la noche y el profesor no vino-le explicaba mientras naruto empezaba a fruncir el ceño

-pero que le costaba informar que no venía?- comentaba un enojado naruto- y hinata, no debes de desvelarte, eso es malo, sé que tu carrera es difícil pero tampoco te prives del sueño, mira nada mas las ojeras que tienes – hinata se sintió una niña pequeña siendo regañada, pero una sonrisa cruzo su rostro, eso le gustaba

- es que tenia que estudiar…y además no pude llegar a tiempo al comedor, así que no pude comer-se iría al infierno, solo lo mencionó para preocuparlo

-QUE!... muchacha, tu estas loca, no comes, no duermes y sin almorzar, es más, nos vamos ya a ver que comes en el cafetín- y naruto tomo su mano y empezó a jalonearla al cafetín más cercano

-Na…Naruto-kun espera… vas demasiado rápido- suplicaba hinata mientras era arrastrada

-pues eso te pasa por no cuidarte muchachita, ahora te aguantas- naruto siguió caminando mientras la miraba con cara de regaño

- y para qué cuidarme si al fin al cabo nadie se preocupa por mi?- mencionó pensando en su padre

De pronto naruto frenó violentamente estampándola en su bien formada espalda, para luego voltearse y tomarle de ambos hombros, con su rostro justo frente al de ella, mirándola fijamente…a Hinata empezaron a subírsele los colores al rostro

-no digas eso, yo me preocupo por ti- la miraba preocupado, Hinata se sentía perdida en esos ojos azules

-ah...ah si?- tartamudeaba hinata

- claro que sí- naruto embozó una sonrisa- eres mi amiga y te quiero mucho, no quiero que te pase nada malo como tampoco lo quiero para ninguno de mis otros amigos

Y sin más la soltó y siguió caminando, jalando de ella más suave esta vez, Hinata solo podía sentir la gota que le atravesaba la frente, había sido tan romántico y de un momento a otro…era naruto otra vez, un aura oscura la rodeaba

-moriré siendo su amiga- pensó Hinata mientras se deprimía

Por fin llegaron al cafetín. Hinata observó qué podría pedir, buscó su cartera para darse cuenta que con todo el apuro había olvidado llevar dinero, por suerte metía el pasaje aparte siempre

-genial naruto-kun se enojará conmigo de nuevo- pensó mientras observaba con decepción el compartimiento vacío

-pasa algo malo Hinata?- naruto la observaba mientras esperaba que ésta ordenara lo que deseaba comer

-no, bueno…sabes mejor como en mi casa, mi padre se enojará si no me como lo que me guardó-intentaba sonar convincente, le avergonzaba decirle al chico que había olvidado el dinero

-pero es malo que estés sin comer, de seguro él entenderá- aseguraba naruto

-no, es que en serio se enojaría, no te preocupes naruto-Kun… te prometo que en cuanto llegue, comeré- rogaba porque no siguiera con el asunto

-pero…pero tienes que comer…-dijo lo último casi en un susurro como haciendo un puchero, a Hinata le causó gracia

-lo sé, lo sé, pero en serio te prometo que comeré en mi casa- le aseguraba con una sonrisa

-pues no te creo…jum- naruto se cruzó de brazos y se volteó en señal de desacuerdo

- hagamos una cosa, dame tu número- hinata se sentía un poco avergonzada por su osadía

-que?...mi número?-naruto la miró sin entender

-claro…así cuando coma te enviaré un mensaje informándote y así no te preocuparás- sonrió la ojiperla

A naruto se le iluminaron sus ojos y sin más hizo lo que la chica le dijo feliz de poder saber que ella estaría bien, luego ambos se despidieron, naruto tenía clases y hinata ya se iba a su casa, ella empezó a caminar pero no pudo alejarse mucho cuando el chico le comenzó a decir

-me avisas y comes, y me avisas, en serio comes y no se te olvide avisarme- a Hinata le asombró lo persistente que podía ser ese chico

- si, en serio, no te preocupes, hasta luego naruto-Kun- le aseguró

- jeje está bien, hasta luego Hinata- comentaba el chico mientras rascaba su nuca

Ambos se sonrieron y sin más empezaron su camino cada uno por su lado. Después de un rato Hinata llegó a su casa, tuvo la suerte que no tuvo que prepararse algo, su querida hermana le había guardado comida. Después de saciar su hambre se sentó en el mueble de su habitación a ver un rato televisión cuando recordó…empezó a buscar el número de naruto, para luego empezar a escribirle: "ya comí :D", éste enseguida le respondió con: "jejeje pensé que bromeabas con lo de avisarme, pero gracias, que bueno que comiste…cuídate". Hinata sonrió ante su respuesta y sin más le respondió: "yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, tu también cuídate naruto-Kun"

Se recostó mejor en su mueble para luego quedarse dormida con su celular en su mano y una sonrisa en su rostro y como último pensamiento: "después de todo no fue tan mal día"

Bueno y este fue el capitulo muchas gracias por leer intentare traerles el próximo lo mas pronto posible

Gracias a shadowness por la corrección del capitulo

Nos vemos en un próximo capitulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios a todos y muchas gracias por leer


	7. Chapter 7: me vuelves loca

Hola gente como están disculpen el retraso, espero con este capitulo compensar un poco los retrasos anteriores y si no igual espero que les guste y si no igual gracias por leer, bueno sin mas los dejo con el capitulo que lo disfruten

**Te reto **

**Capitulo 7: me vuelves loca **

- OH vamos Hinata sabes que es cierto- expresaba un exasperado kiba

-claro que no lo es – hinata empezaba a inflar sus mejillas en señal de enojo

-Que si, dime cuando fue la ultima vez- la miraba esperando una respuesta que ya suponía

-eso no te incumbe- por supuesto que hinata no le daría la razón

- eso significa que hace mucho, vamos Hinata lo necesitas, te prometo que te sentirás mejor- no se rendiría hasta convencerla

- que no, estoy muy ocupada tengo un montón de cosas que entregar- hinata se preguntaba si no se rendiría

-por favor es bueno para el estrés, anda hazlo conmigo- ya el chico estaba desesperado y hinata termino de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba

-QUE NO…! NO QUIERO HACERLO Y MENOS CONTIGO- el estrés pudo mas que ella

-vamos hinata esa no es forma de rechazar a un chico si no quieres tener sexo con el solo díselo pero no se lo grites a media universidad- comentaba una chica rubia a las espaldas de hinata

Hinata reconoció esa voz volteo inmediatamente, detrás de ella se encontraban gaara, shino y…

- TEMARI….! , cuando, como, gaara no me dijo nada, estoy tan feliz de verte- sin pensarlo abrazo a su amiga, pero hinata recordó de golpe algo

- espera tu dijiste que kiba y yo…sex…- hinata empezó a colorarse y a sentirse mareada

Por suerte shino que la conocía bastante bien sabia que seguía, busco rápidamente agua mientras la sujetaba y hacia que esta la tomara toda, por suerte pudo evitar el desmayo mientras que una malévola temari reía hasta más no poder

-a hinata no has cambiado nada- decía temari mientras se limpiaba el rastro de las lagrimas que le causo tanto reírse

-pero…es que… kiba y yo no el y yo no- hinata negaba fervientemente con su cabeza y sus mejillas coloradas

-vamos hinata no lo niegues toda mujer tiene sus necesidades- le sonreía

Pícaramente temari

- pero es que no es eso, el solo me estaba invitando al cine ya que ando algo estresada, y yo le decía que no por que estoy muy ocupada, y no quiero ir con el ya que las otras veces he terminado viendo la película sola pues el se va detrás de cualquier chica con la que piensa tiene "oportunidad"- explicaba ya mas calmada Hinata

-igual lo otro también te quitaría muyyy bien el estrés- comento temari mientras reía y corría evitando que una ojiperla la golpeara

Mientras que los chicos solo veían como aquellas dos particulares chicas se alejaban

Había pasado una semana desde que temari empezaba a ver clases en la universidad, las dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntas hinata no podía estar mas feliz era un alivio tener una chica con la que compartir estar rodeada de chicos todo el santo día podía ser un gran desafío, a excepción de uno con el que no le importaría pasar cada segundo del día pero lamentablemente no era así ya que el rubio se la mantenía con sus dos amigas.

Hinata y temari se encontraban en el comedor esperando a que los chicos llegaran con la comida el comedor estaba ridículamente lleno de personas ese día cuando hinata pudo ver a cierto rubio que se dirigía a comer pero como cosa rara estaba con sus amigas Sakura y karin, así que a Hinata se le ocurrió preguntarle algo a su amiga

-oye temari si quisieras acercarte a una persona pero esta, esta todo el tiempo con sus amigas como harías para acercártele- pregunto nerviosa, temari la miro cuidadosamente por un segundo para luego volver su atención a su teléfono

-me haría amiga de sus amigas- era precisamente esa respuesta la que temía Hinata, en que mundo ella tenia algo en común con aquellas chicas eso era imposible

-quien te gusta Hinata?- la pregunta por parte de su amiga la descoloco

- que… a mi…nadie…- temari levanto nuevamente su vista con expresión de si suenas muy convencida luego negando la cabeza volvió su vista al teléfono para luego decirle a hinata

-sabes que aunque lo niegues terminare sabiendo quien es, ahora ve a ver por que los chicos tardan tanto- hiinata solo pudo asentir para luego levantarse de la mesa

Antes de llegar a la gran fila donde se encontraban los chicos alguien la nombro

-hinata...! hola como has estado- le sonreía muy amablemente naruto

-Naruto-Kun hola, bien y tu- Hinata no podía disimular la sonrisa que le causaba el verlo esos ojos azules la cautivaban cada día mas

-ahí esforzándome lo mas que puedo me esta costando bastante una materia pero aun así lo sigo intentando. Es increíble la cantidad de gente que hay hoy- expresaba un elocuente naruto

- si, de seguir así terminare muriendo de hambre- puso una mano en su frente en tono teatral

-ah por esperar un poco si vas a morir de hambre pero por pasar casi todo un día sin comer de eso si no ibas a morir de hambre- naruto le sonría abiertamente con reproche- eres un caso serio Hinata

-bueno…es que ese día no tenia hambre- hinata hizo un pequeño puchero para luego sonreírle

-NARUTO!...- una seria Sakura los miraba desde lejos con su amiga karin, haciéndole señas al chico para que se apurara

-vaya al parecer las dos chicas de la realeza no quieren esperar tanto por su comida, bueno tengo que irme nos vemos luego Hinata- sin mas le sonrío y se dirigió con las otras chicas para salir por la puerta del frente del comedor

Hinata suspiro profundamente para luego continuar su camino hacia la fila para hablar con sus dos amigos

- ya les falta poco verdad- les pregunto con tono burlón, kiba solo observo la larga fila delante de ellos

- si que no ves que ya estamos llegando- expreso con fastidio kiba ya que la peor parte se la estaban llevando ellos

-pues temari dice que se apuren- hinata seguía molestando al pobre chico

-pues dile que venga ella y haga la fila- hinata iba a seguir molestándolo pero se detuvo al ver como Sakura y karin pasaban por su lado de manera apresurada

-que acaso no se habían ido ya- pensó hinata

Luego mas atrás venia ese chico rubio que tanto le gustaba, hinata pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo delataba sus sentimientos al verlo, el chico al verla sonrío y cuando paso a su lado este tomo una de sus mejillas en una pequeña caricia para luego guiñarle el ojo y seguir su camino

El no lo sabia pero ese pequeño gesto había bastado para volverla loca, se encontraba sonrojada con una sonrisa atontada pensando en ese gesto, solo salio de su ensoñación cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo shino la observaba con gesto divertido

-que estas mirando- le pregunto Hinata con el ceño fruncido

-nada….- comento shino para luego reír abiertamente

Hinata bufo y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse con su amiga temari a la mesa,

después de mucho esperar y hacer mucha fila bueno ellas no, en realidad los chicos, después de tanto esperar lograron comer, luego se dirigieron a las aulas a acompañar a temari que tenia clases mientras ella entro ellos se sentaron afuera en el pasillo esperando que esta terminara su clase, Hinata escuchaba música mientras sus dos amigos hablaban sobre videojuegos, de pronto vio como unos zapatos se colocaban frente a ella así que subió su vista y para su sorpresa era el chico rubio de nuevo el cual le sonría, eso le encantaba

-el siempre esta tan feliz- pensó Hinata mientras le respondía la sonrisa dulcemente

-que haces Hinata- pregunto el chico mientras tomaba asiento a su lado

-nada solo escucho música mientras esperamos que temari salga de su clase, es una amiga- explicaba Hinata

-ya veo, yo espero a que Sakura salga de su clase para irla a buscar- agrego con desinterés

-mmm... entiendo- Hinata en verdad intento ocultar la desilusión que eso le causaba

-y que escuchas…puedo- naruto había estirado su mano hacia ella en señal de que le permitiera uno de sus audífonos para escuchar lo que ella escuchaba

- si…claro deja que la coloque desde el principio- Hinata lo hizo y luego le dio el auricular- es savin me de nickelback

-nunca los he escuchado - y sin mas ambos se pusieron a escuchar la melodía de la canción

Prison gates won`t open up for me

On these hands and knees i`m crawlin

Oh, i reach for you

Well i`m terrified of these four walls

These iron bars can`t hold my soul in

All i need is you

Come please i`m callin

And oh i scream for you

Hurry i`m fallin, i`m fallin

Show me what it`s like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And i`ll show you what i can be

Say it for me

Say it to me

And i`ll leave this life behind me

Say it if it`s worth saving me

heaven`s gates won`t open up for me

with these broken wings i`m fallin

and all i see is you

these city walls ain`t got no love for me

i`m on the ledge of the eighteenth story

and oh i scream for you

come please i`m callin

and all i need from you

hurry i`m fallin, i`m fallin

Show me what it`s like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And i`ll show you what i can be

Say it for me

Say it to me

And i`ll leave this life behind me

Say it if it`s worth saving me

Hurry i`m fallin

And all i need is you

Come please i`m callin

And all i scream for you

Hurry i`m fallin, i`m fallin, i`m fallin

Show me what it`s like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And i`ll show you what i can be

Say it for me

Say it to me

And i`ll leave this life behind me

Say it if it`s worth saving me

Hurry i`m fallin

Say it for me

Say it to me

And i`ll leave this life behind me

Say it if it`s worth saving me

- son muy buenos, me encantan no se como no los había escuchado antes, gracias Hinata- decía el rubio encantado con la canción

- de nada Naruto-Kun, me alegra que te haya gustado- hinata le mostró dos canciones mas second chance de shinedown y Hate de Plain White T's

- vaya hinata sabes mas de música que yo, por cierto- naruto empezó a sacar algo de su bolso al terminar de sacarlo hinata pudo notar que era un libro, el chico se lo extendió a hinata

-que es esto?- pregunto hinata, una vez ya estaba el libro en sus manos comenzó a verlo y al fin pudo entender

-es Harry Potter y el cáliz del fuego, se que me tarde en dártelo, es solo que me tomo unos días encontrar donde lo coloque en mi muy ordenado sistema- el chico le sonreía mientras rascaba su nuca

Hinata no podía creer lo que veía se había acordado ella en verdad pensó que el decía todo eso de prestárselo en broma pero en verdad lo había hecho

-lo recordaste- hinata aun veía con asombro el libro

-claro que si, yo te lo prometí y naruto namikaze siempre cumple sus promesas-aseguraba alzando su puño en señal de convicción

Hinata no cabía en mas felicidad por fin podría seguir leyendo Harry Potter y todo gracias a ese chico loco pero dulce

-muchas gracias Naruto-Kun- y sin mas abrazo al chico y se sintió de maravilla naruto correspondió el abrazo con la inocencia que lo caracterizaba

Luego de un corto tiempo ambos se separaron Hinata luego se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho

- no es nada, tu le darás un mejor uso, cuídalo si- le pedía el chico

-por supuesto que si Naruto-Kun lo cuidare mejor que mi vida- naruto la miro con sus ojos azules mientras negaba

-tu también cuídate hinata- expresaba un poco exasperado el chico por la actitud despreocupada de Hinata con respecto a su bienestar

-si, yo me cuido- dijo en tono de niña regañada, observándolo, observando su sonrisa sus ojos azules los pequeños mechones de cabello rubio que permitían asomar su gorro y una pregunta recorrió su mente- Naruto-Kun por que siempre llevas gorro?

-eh bueno es que… no me gusta mi cabello- hinata abrió la boca hasta mas no poder como no podía gustarle ese hermoso cabello rubio

-Naruto-Kun me permites quitarte el gorro?-pregunto nerviosa

-pero es que…- naruto parecía indeciso- esta bien

Hinata coloco su mano encima de su gorro y jalo de este delicadamente solo para encontrarse con lo mas hermoso que jamás había visto, era aun mas lindo de lo que permitía ver el gorro era cierto que era un poco desordenado pero eso le daba un toque tan rebelde que hacia que para ella se viera hermoso

-Na…Naruto-Kun a mi me parece…que se ve lindo- dijo la ojiperla mientras jugaba con sus dedos y desviaba su mirada. Naruto le sonrío sinceramente

- de veras, gracias Hinata, siempre pensé que se veía algo desordenado – dijo mientras tomaba su cabello, Hinata mordió su labio eso solo hacia que se viera mas lindo

El teléfono de naruto comenzó a sonar haciendo que el chico se levantara de golpe

-cielos lo olvide tengo que ir por Sakura, menos mal que coloque una alarma, buenos nos vemos luego Hinata- el chico se inclino le dio un beso en la mejilla cosa que por supuesto sonrojo a Hinata

Esta quedo tocando su mejilla mientras veía como aquel chico hiperactivo se alejaba sin gorro cosa que la hizo sonreír, un rato más tarde salio temari de su clase

- hola chicos paso algo interesante mientras no estaba- pregunto una despreocupada temari

-en lo absoluto- contesto Hinata mientras Leia cierto libro con una gran sonrisa

Gente... bueno y este fue el capitulo espero que les gustara, si les gusto coméntenme que les gusto que piensan que viene mas adelante en fin gracias por los que han leído el fic enserio es un honor que les guste y gracias por sus comentarios

PD: temari terminara matando a Hinata de un infarto XD

Se les quiere gente hasta un próximo capitulo


End file.
